thebrickipediaprojectfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Power Jim
Welcome Hi, welcome to The Brickipedia Project Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the The Brickipedia Project Wiki page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Br1ck animat0r (Talk) 09:26, December 18, 2011 Hey! Can I be an admin too? Any ways. I making a list of stars! 10:14, December 20, 2011 (UTC) Need help Fast! I've decided that the maximum number of user I want to have is 22 (One will get killed before the remaining 21 are split into 3 groups of 7) so I want you to go around, count up how many we currently have then invite some more admins. Also, I need you to give me a list of everybody and what everyone wants before: A) The script . B) The bricklink order. C) The animation test is ready to be published. This will be one of the more challenging tasks as my right-hand-man but I'm sure you're up to it. From the desk of Br1ck an1mator 13:27, December 23, 2011 (UTC) I'm not sure I want CM4S in it, you should hear some of the things he says about us. Thanks for the list anyway. Hi Jim! Just realised that next time you're online, it will be christmas morning for you. So... What did you get, I hope it's lots of lego :) Speak to you soon, Jon From the desk of Br1ck an1mator 15:29, December 24, 2011 (UTC) Merry Christmas! Merry christmas! I just got my first load of pressies, I got the 2001 podracer bucket (MINT condition!!!), the Limited edition battle for geonosis, the starwars sticker and minifigure books with the celebration luke and han (looks great) , Luna Lovegoods wand with all eight harry potter movies (zero would be proud). I also got a wallet from my uncle Charles (namesake of Charles C. Fiddlesworth) containing enough money for: Freeing dobby, the clone trooper battlepack and the gangster minifigure (hat for SSX) I think I'll be able to finish of everyone's minifigures now! Hope you had a good christmas, the script is on its way. Jon P.S. CM4S shall be in the movie but i'm not revealing any more details of him untill the script for scenes 3-4. And there's no need to invite semi-active users, on my character list blog on Brickipedia, FB100Z left a comment around three days ago with a reccomendation for users to invite. Make it so. Ever thankful From the desk of Br1ck an1mator 11:33, December 25, 2011 (UTC) Character Update. For CM4S, I have many, medium-long boys hair's in orange (Ginger) and tan (blonde) like Gilderoy Lockhart and Remus Lupin's hair, it is long fringe and thick on the sides but not too girly. I also have anakin's episode III hair in brown and black but it's a bit plain. Also: Don't quote me on this but I've found out that my local argos and toys r us, gives "A free MAX Minifigure to anyone who signs up to the lego club magazine!" I'm a member of the LCM and Brick Journal allready but I could try to swindle them out of one. Don't go promising that I can do max's beiber hair... but if I obtain the pesky fellow, I shall message you immediately. P.S. Where is my character list. I thought you had finished it on new years day, If there is a problem withthe E-mail, just put it on a blog so I can get the data then delete it. From the desk of Br1ck an1mator 15:46, January 6, 2012 (UTC) Oh, one more thing, SuperSpyX, Bob Bricks, BerryBrick and CM4S havn't got back to me about their body and head, SSX isn't pleased with the design and is wanting to be similar to darth (Which I can't do) Bob Bricks is trolling me by demanding parts that don't exist yet and BB and CM4S havn't told me what body they want.